


White Houses

by a-cumberbatch-of-cookies (tishy19)



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishy19/pseuds/a-cumberbatch-of-cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from the bcsexualfrurationblog tumblr. Anon wanted first time reader with Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Yep yep yep. For some reason this took me two million years to finish, so sorry about that. 
> 
> Also all my love and kisses to chucksauce for beta'ing this and brainstorming with me and not freaking out when I asked her thoughts on Ben's body hair.

_Love, or something ignites in my veins_  
 _And I pray it never fades in white houses_  
 **White Houses** \- Vanessa Carlton

 

Ben’s brows rise in surprise. “Really?”

Biting your lip, you feel your cheeks flush red. “It just… never happened,” you reply softly, clasping your hands tightly in your lap. “Look, it’s no big deal.” You release a long sigh. “If it’s too much or--”

“No!” Ben exclaims quickly, reaching out from where he sits across from you to pull your hands apart. He squeezes them reassuringly. “No, darling, it’s all right.” Locking eyes with you, Ben smiles gently. “It’s all fine.”

You can’t help but look away from the unbridled adoration in Ben’s eyes. The minute Ben had asked how old you’d been when you had your first kiss; you’d known where the conversation would end. It was the same place it always did: your sexual history or lack thereof.

It was never really a conscious decision to stay a virgin: you’d never felt strongly about waiting until marriage, but when you were in high school; your studies had always come first, followed by the numerous extracurricular activities you’d enjoyed. As you grew older, you’d dated, but nothing too serious. The idea of casual sex wasn’t something you were interested in and when the men who’d you’d contemplated becoming intimate with found out you were still a virgin at your age always reacted one of two ways: either they suddenly treated you as some sort of living and breathing fetish, something for them to conquer and deflower, or they pulled back in horror, terrified to press further and risk some sort of fanciful attachment you might create. The older you got, the less interested you’d become in putting yourself out there.

But then Ben came along: beautiful, caring Ben, who’d shown time and time again how different he was from all the others. He’d agreed to take things at a slower pace, helping to calm your nerves over the vastly unknown territory of dating and relationships in general. He’d been kind in his touches and words, never going a day without talking to you, either in person or by phone. You’d received numerous cards and letters while he was out of the country filming or promoting his movies.

You’d never felt so comfortable with another like you did with Ben. Even so, when Ben had playfully asked about your first kiss, a sudden feeling of dread had made a home deep in your belly and refused to budge.

Pulling you back into the moment, Ben’s warm hand cups your cheek and turns your face so your eyes meet. “My sweet girl,” he murmurs, then the hand on your cheek slips back to rest on your neck. He shifts forward in his chair and with a gentle press of his hand, pulls your forehead to his.

You feel your eyes stinging, a feeling of embarrassment and nerves settles in your stomach. Sucking in a deep breath, you sit back, Ben’s hand falling from your neck and you give him a weak smile. “I’m sorry.”

“What? No, darling,” Ben sighs and stands from his chair, moving to sit on the couch next to you. “There’s no need to apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about.” He tucks a lock of your hair back behind your ear. The light brush of his fingers sends a shiver down your spine.

You listen to Ben shift on the couch and aren’t surprised when two long arms wrap around you and pull you against his chest. His chin rests comfortably atop your head and you turn towards him, burying your face in his neck. You breathe in the soft scent of his cologne, the familiar smell of cedar wood and mint doing wonders to calm your stomach and mind.

“Really, it’s fine, I was just surprised,” he answers, and you can feel the deep rumble from his chest. “And if this is something you’re not ready for or not interested--”

“No!” you interject quickly, pulling back to stare at Ben with wide eyes. You watch as Ben’s look of surprise morphs into a wicked grin, and your cheeks burn with embarrassment as you realize how eager you sound. “I mean--” you stammer, looking everywhere but at Ben. “It’s not that I’m not… interested,” you explain, finally glancing back at Ben. “Especially with you but…”

Ben’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “You’re scared,” he teases, but gives your shoulder a small squeeze in encouragement.

“I’m worried,” you scowl, “not scared.”

“Of course,” Ben assures you. His hand slides down from your shoulder and he starts rubbing small circles against your back. “Can I ask—worried about what? Us?” he asks as his brows furrow and you watch his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

You instantly start shaking your head. “Oh honey, no. Not us.” With a long sigh, you turn on the couch, drawing one leg under you, your knees pressing against the side of Ben’s leg. “I’m worried,” you start hesitantly, stopping for a moment to bite your lip, trying to decide how best to explain yourself before continuing slowly, “I’m worried about me, really. That I can’t or won’t be able to--” you see Ben’s eyes narrow in confusion, “--make you happy.”

“What?” Ben laughs, his eyes crinkling. “Love, you already make me incandescently happy.” You couldn’t help but smile back at that. “When we finally take that step--whenever that is--I’ll be right there with you. All right, darling? No matter what happens, I’m here for you.” His hand returns to your neck, his thumb stroking your cheek softly. “And I mean that, whenever you feel ready.”

A breathy laugh bubbles up from inside you, a weight lifting from your shoulders that you never want to feel again. “Okay, yes,” you say with a smile. “Thank you.”

In reply, Ben gently pulls you forward and presses a light kiss to your lips.

\------------

A week later and you find yourself standing in a grocery aisle, staring at the numerous boxes of condoms, biting your lip in worry. Oh god, what are you doing here? This is so far from your comfort zone you can't even see the line anymore. Why are there so many different kinds? And different sizes? Sizes?! How are you to know what would fit Ben?

As if things aren't bad enough, the sudden appearance of a very naked Ben flashes in your mind, causing your cheeks to heat and redden.

No, you need to do this. After your discussion with Ben last week, you haven’t been able to stop thinking of what it would be like to lay with him, to feel him pressing into you, waking up in the morning to his smile and laugh. If the care and understanding he'd shown you last week was any indication of what he'd be like in the bedroom, you suddenly had no qualms with sharing something like this with him.

So with a newfound sense of purpose, you'd marched down to the local shop to purchase your own supply of rubbers. Unfortunately, your determination was derailed by the staggering amount of choices in protection.

"I'd go with Aegis, if you're not sure.”

Your head whips around in confusion to land on a short woman who looks to be about your age. She’s grinning mischievously and she stuffs her hands deep into her jean pockets. The nametag on her chest reads ‘Pru.'

"It's a good brand, and the average size fits most blokes pretty well," Pru continues nonchalantly as she reaches past you to pluck a small box from the wall. "And don't worry, if he's got something that needs special packaging, he'll have it himself”

You know your eyes have grown to an owlish size and you accept the proffered box without comment.

Pru chuckles softly and gives you a small pat on your shoulder. "It's alright, love. You'll do fine. You've already crossed the first big hurdle," and Pru nods towards the wall o' rubbers, "the next bit's a piece of cake." Her face splits into a large cheshire grin. "Hopefully it’s the most delicious slice you’ve ever have." Then, with a laugh and a small 'Cheers' the salesclerk wandered off like she was just some kind of well-timed Sexy Fairy Godmother, off to offer more advice to all the other sexual novices of the world.

You look down at the box in your hand and smile. Ok, like Pru said, one hurdle down. You turn and make your way to the checkout, pulling a fiver out of your pocket. Now you just need to make it through your upcoming date with Ben in a few hours without psyching yourself out. You can totally do this.

\--------

The cab ride back to your flat is quiet. Snuggling up to Ben’s side, his arm wraps protectively around your shoulders. You shift between listening to the sounds of London with your eyes closed and studying Ben's reflection in the cab's window: the small smile that had found its way to his face as you opened the door hours earlier was still firmly present. The arm that curls around you tightens at every bump in the road, Ben’s fingers on your shoulder rub soothing patterns on your warm skin. Your eyes are starting to drift close again and you turn to press your face into Ben's neck. The familiar smell of his cologne fills your head with the scent of saffron and cardamom.

Dinner had been wonderful; soft music, delicious food, sweet wine. You'd spent most of the night staring into Ben's hypnotic eyes and listened to him excitedly describe the new play he would begin working on in the next few weeks. Halfway through dinner, he'd stretch an arm part way across the table to take your hand. Throughout the rest of the night, he'd drawn small circles on the back of your knuckles with his thumb, his warm fingers drumming lightly on your wrist.

If you hadn't known better, you'd think Ben knew about the little box resting in a drawer next to your bed and your plans for the night, but no, this was just Ben being Ben. Those sparkling eyes that never turned from you and the deep laugh that rumbled from his chest was nothing and everything special at the same time. The longer you sat there with him, the more you knew you were making the right decision and the fluttering of nerves that had tormented you all night morphed into shivers of anticipation.

You feel the cab finally roll to a stop outside your flat, but before you can open your eyes, Ben turns to press his lips to your forehead.

"Darling," he breathes softly.

Giving yourself one last mental kick in the bum, you turn to him and ask quietly, "Come up for a bit?"

Ben's reply is a kiss to your forehead, and he hands the driver a few pounds while you slide from the cab and make your way to the door, key in hand. Just as the lock clicks over and you start to turn the knob, one of Ben's large hands presses to the small of your back. You hum softly in acknowledgement and lead the way into your quiet flat.

After slipping off your heels, you head to the kitchen for some wine, pulling a chilled bottle from the fridge and grabbing two wine glasses. You return to the living room and find Ben on the sofa, his legs are open slightly and his head tilts back to rest on the back of the couch. You can see the small smile still on his lips and you move quietly to sit beside him, setting the two glasses and bottle on the coffee table.

You turn and nuzzle into his neck. Ben's hand reaches up to tangle in your hair while he gives a soft moan. "You looked beautiful tonight, love," he mumbles above you.

You pull back and stare at Ben. His eyes are closed and he’s still smiling while his chest rises and falls with deep contented breathes. "I love you," you replied while placing a hand on his chest, fingers idly playing with the buttons of his deep crimson shirt.

Eyelids lifting slowly, Ben's head turned to smile at you. "I love you, too."

It's while staring into those mesmerizing eyes you finally feel the last of your nerves disappear and say, "I think I'm ready."

You can't help but smile slightly as you watch Ben's eyebrows first knit together in confusion and then just as quickly rise in unison. "Oh," he answers breathily. He straightens on the couch and turns bodily to face you, "Are you certain?" His eyes flick back and forth over your face, looking for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty.

In response, you cup both of his cheeks and pull him to you, pressing your lips together firmly. This wasn't new territory, since you both had spent most of the first few weeks of your relationship snogging like teenagers, and the familiarity of it is good, calming. Ben's tongue presses against your lips as his arms wind around your back, pulling you to him. With a sigh your lips part, letting him lick inside to taste you.

One of Ben's hands found its way to your hair, his fingers caresses your scalp, and it drew a loud moan from your lips. His other hand clings fervently to the back of your dress, pulling it taut over your belly and breasts. You tug at Ben's shirt, sneaking your hands between your chests to undo the buttons. Heavy breathing fills the room, peppered by small moans and whimpers.

Taking one last nip at your bottom lip, Ben shifts on the couch and lays you down beneath him, caging you between his strong arms. His eyes sweep over you; down over the swell of your breasts, the soft bump of your belly and ending where the hem of your dress lays on your thighs.

"Stunning," he praised, eyes centered back on yours. "You are simply stunning."

You can feel the warmth as your cheeks blush. Hands still busy with Ben's buttons, you look away from those gorgeous eyes to focus all your concentration on what would normally be such a simply task. "Ben, please," you murmur as you pull the tails of his shirt free from his trousers.

Ben calls your name, pulling your eyes back to him. Your hands still as you register the power of his eyes, almost pleading, trying to make you understand. "You have no idea, do you," Ben sighs, shaking his head, "no idea what you do to me. How badly I've-" He pauses to take a deep breath. "But now, now I can show you," and his once peaceful smile turns predatory. He drops down slightly and brings his mouth to your ear. "I'm going to take you apart," and he finishes by sucking hard on your earlobe.

"Ben!" you gasp, hands finally pressing against the burning skin of his exposed back and feel your hips thrust unconsciously.

Grinning wickedly, Ben pulls back and returns his mouth to yours, only to steal a few quick kisses before he moves down your throat to suck greedily, raising deep red marks. Your uncontrollable moans bolster his ministrations, the feel of his tongue dancing over your skin intoxicating.

Ben quickly pulls the straps of your dress down. He follows along the line of your now exposed collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses on every inch.

You can't help but whimper, all the sensations and noises making your head spin. You continue to hold on to Ben's back, your nails scratching short, thin lines on his pale skin. Ben's loud groan surprises you but not nearly as much as the press of his erection on your thigh as he bucks against you.

You are finally entering new territory. Your previous snogging sessions had escalated a few times to some very heaving petting, but nothing like this, nothing as animalistic as the motions and sounds being drawn from both you and Ben.

Reaching your breaking point, your hands scramble to pull Ben's shirt down and off his long arms. He helps by tossing the garment away from the couch after rising off you to sit back on his heels. His knees are spread obscenely wide between your legs and you can't help as your eyes drift to his crotch to see the tent of his trousers.

Propping yourself up on one elbow, you tentatively reach out to run your fingers over the bulge, feeling the warmth of his desire bleeding through the thin fabric.

With a groan, Ben's head falls back and he breathes out a long "God yes, love," sinking down slightly as he knees spread an inch more. Your eyes dart back and forth between the bob of Ben's adam's apple and where you fingers move over Ben's erection, each stroke growing more and more confident, each of Ben’s moans encouraging you.

Suddenly, Ben's head snaps back down and that predatory look is back, his eyes are bright and almost frantic, and his mouth hanging open, panting small breaths. "Off," was all the warning you received before his hands were on your thighs, pushing up on your dress. You hear Ben suck in a deep breath as he reveals more of your body. You lift your bum as the silky material flutters over your belly, then you lift both arms as Ben pulls the dress up and over your head.

You now lay before him wearing only the slinky black strapless bra and panties you chose especially for tonight. From where they still sit above your head, Ben's hands begin a slow crawl back down your body. His fingers brush softly over your arms drawing goose bumps, down to your chest that blushes a light pink from your arousal, then he drags them over the curve of your breasts to drop back down and smooth along the bare plain of your abdomen and stomach. When they reach your panties, his hands stop to stroke the top of your hips, following the lacey band.

It took a second for you to realize Ben's breathing has slowed from its frantic pace to something a bit more manageable. You grab one of his hands and gave it a small squeeze. "Ben?"

He smiles at you before lifting your hand to his mouth and pressing a small kiss to your knuckles. "I'm sorry," he sighs and continues to run his thumb over your knuckles. "I told myself when you decided you were ready, I would take my time." His hand still on your hip squeezes gently. "I think I lost myself there for a tick. Your face and the noises you were making..." he trails off.

You return his smile. "It's alright. I think we both just got swept up in it." You lick your lips and feel your stomach roll as you watch Ben mimic you. "Do you want to move to the bed?"

Ben's smile widens into a grin. "God yes." He slides off you to stand next to the sofa. You start to pull yourself up, but Ben moves faster, sliding his arms under your back and thighs and lifting you off the couch. You squeal and quickly throw your arms around his neck, feeling his chest rumble as he laughs.

"Not fair!" you cry, but Ben's only reply is to press a kiss to your temple. He turns to the hall that leads to your bedroom.

Before leaving on your date, you'd paid extra attention to your bedroom. Making the bed with fresh clean sheets, all clutter removed from the desk and dresser, and box of condoms stored in the top drawer of your side table. You'd almost thought about having a few candles placed around the room, but thought better of it, reasoning neither of you were going to be in much of a mood to stop and take the time to light them.

Still in his arms, Ben kneels onto the bed and lays you down, then stretches out on his side next you. His hand cups your cheek and gently pulls you towards him, pressing his plush lips to yours. You let out a small sigh, and begin to card your fingers through Ben's hair slowly.

"My sweet girl," Ben whispers, nuzzling his nose against yours. He draws back to look into your eyes again. "We won't do anything you don't want, alright? Just tell me if something feels off and we'll stop."

The intense amount of concern in those blue-green eyes is heartbreaking. How did you ever find a man this good? You brush a thumb over Ben's lips and watch as he presses a kiss to the tip. "I trust you, Ben."

He pulls you into another kiss, this time he is thunderous, claiming you completely. The hand that isn't wrapped around your shoulders settles firmly on your lower back, pulling your hips to him, the return of the press of his erection drawing a gasp from your throat.

When he finally releases you, you both pant for breath, your eyes heavy and half-lidded from arousal. You settle back down on the bed while Ben props himself up on his elbow beside you. His hand rests on your chest just below your bra. He looks at you questioningly as his fingers move to trace the lace of bra's cups. You smile and with a bit of wiggling, reach behind yourself to unhook the small clasps and pull the bra off, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed.

The chill of the bedroom barely has a chance to register before Ben's warm breathe ghosts across your chest. Your eyes drift close as he places small kisses on and around your nipples. The sudden feeling of a warm, wet tongue brushing over one of the now tight nubs pulls an honest-to-god purr from you, but it’s the feeling of a sharp nip that causes your eyes to shoot open and your hand to fly to the back of Ben's head. "Bloody hell!"

"Oh, your breasts," Ben rumbles, barely moving his lips from your chest. "I could stay like this forever, they're perfect." He's brought up one hand to pinch and tease whichever nipple he hasn't drawn between his lips. The dual sensation soon has you throwing your head back in pleasure, drawing a long, low moan from your lips. With one hand still buried in Ben's dark curls, the other grasps desperately at the blanket under you.

You listen as Ben shifts around on the bed, and suck in a sharp breath as you feel the warmth of his mouth beginning to trail down your abdomen and belly. Your hand falls away from his hair and joins your other in gripping the blanket tightly.

Soon long fingers slide under the band of your black panties and tug gently. Without thought, you press down with your heels to raise your arse, and you feel the smooth slide of silk as your underwear are drawn down and off your legs.

Ben's appreciative groan rumbles through the bedroom like thunder. You keep your eyes closed; your nerves are suddenly back with a vengeance now that you lay bare before Ben. You turn your head to the side in hopes to hide the shaky breaths you suck in.

"Sweetheart, please look at me," you hear Ben ask. Taking one last deep breath in, you turn back and open your eyes to peer up at Ben where he now kneels between your legs. One of Ben's hands strokes your thigh softly as he stares at you. "Ok?"

"I-" you start, but it comes out as a small squeak and you pull your hands up to cover your face in embarrassment. "Oh god," you moan.

Ben remains quiet for a moment, the brushing of his hand the only thing you can detect from him, until it disappears and you feel the bed depress on both sides of your torso. Suddenly you register warm air on your chest between your breasts, then the press of wet lips.

"Do you know what I see?," comes a low purr, causing you to suck in a sharp breath.

You shake your head but keep your hands covering your eyes.

"I see a wonderfully pale neck, soft and creamy that I can nibble and suck."

Those soft lips appear on your neck, tasting and licking and biting gently.

You feel your heart beat faster.

"I've already lavished your beautiful breasts, though I could spend countless hours pressed against them, thumbing and stroking your curves and peaks."

Slightly calloused fingers dance across your chest, giving each nipple a quick pinch.

You can't help but moan wantonly.

"And I know most everyone hates their bellies, but yours; oh, pet, I want nothing more than to nuzzle you, lay kiss after kiss upon you, pillow my head and curl against you."

Ben's large hands splay across your stomach, fingers flexing slowly to rub over your rounded belly.

Your head feels light; in fact, except for where Ben presses against you, your whole body feels like it is hovering a few feet above the bed.

Ben had settles back between your legs and you slowly pull your hands away from your blushing face. You lock eyes with him and he grins wolfishly.

"But this, your sex, oh god. I can't wait to taste you, the slow burn of your desire there for the taking, and to feel you tighten around me, your walls quivering with every thrust. I want to pull the filthiest noises from you, make you beg and plead for me. I want to watch you break apart, then come back together while I'm still inside you.”

Oh god, how is he doing this? How can he turn you on so thoroughly? With just a few words he paints such erotic and vivid images in your head, wielding his voice like sex itself as the brush.

You know you are whimpering, you know your eyes are filled with lust and need, and you know your mouth is hanging open while you pant out your frustration. But none of it matters. All you want, what you need is Ben to finally touch you, to take your body like he's already taken your mind and heart.

"Please, Ben," you beg. "Please touch me."

Ben's eyes flash and he lets out a shaking breath. "God yes," he growls and your heart stops as he drops down to his elbows between your spread legs to breathe in your scent. The moan he releases after sounds like a mix of praise, a curse, and your name.

You screw your eyes shut, anticipation for Ben's first touch of your mound building inside you, but nothing could really prepare you for the first lick he gives you. From the bottom of your opening to your clitoris, Ben's long, slick tongue laps slowly. Pressing your heels down into the mattress, you can’t help as your hips shift and wiggle. Ben quickly removes his hands from where they gentle hold your legs apart to snake under your knees to hold your bucking hips down to the bed. Your shriek of pleasure is cut short as you slap a hand over your mouth to muffle it. Deep-throated moans take over as your body convulses.

Ben stops for a moment, his pink tongue peeking out to lick over his wet lips. "No, don't you dare. I want to hear you, every moan and whimper," he rumbles against you. Without Ben’s warm breath and tongue pressed against you, the cool air of the room finds our wetness, the unfamiliar chill sending a shiver down to your toes.

You whimper quietly, lifting your head to look down at Ben to find him watching you. His pupils are wide, pushing the blue-green-grey of his eyes into a thin ring, and you can see the slick on his chin and lips. Taking a deep shuddering breath, you nod your head, moving your hands to pull and twist in the blanket.

Ben gives you a small smile and places a gentle kiss on the inside of your thigh, a few nips and licks follow. Each scrape of his teeth against your skin makes you gasp and you moan Ben’s name as your head rolls back to fall onto your pillow.

Finally, after what feels like hours of teasing as Ben nibbles on your labia and tongue the crease of your thigh, Ben moves back to your opening and thrust his tongue inside you. As he presses further inward, his nose bumps and prods your aching nub.

Soon things melt into a wonderful overflow of sensations; the electrical shocks as Ben sucks on your clitoris, the wet sounds of his tongue as it delves between your labia and the sudden pressure as he slips a long finger into you.

Small whimpers begin to tumble from your mouth unabated as you feel a rapidly growing warmth in your gut. Your toes curl and your legs begin to tremble as Ben slips in a second finger and twists them, the pads of his fingers rubbing along the top of your wall. You can hear him repeating the word 'gorgeous' between licks as your whimpers transform into a series of loudly gasped "Oh"s.

You can feel something ratcheting up as his fingers stroke, each touch a burst of pleasure causing an intense fluttering in your stomach. It’s the sudden sweep of Ben’s tongue across your clitoris that finally breaks you. The tingling warmth from your belly suddenly explodes, shooting out to your fingers and toes while you scream Ben's name. Even with the shock of your orgasm, you can still feel Ben as he latches on to your clitoris and sucks while pumping his fingers deep into you. This continued assault on your sex keeps the waves of your orgasm rolling throughout your body and you arch up off the bed, muscles pulling taut.

You drop back onto the bed as your muscles give out, panting and giggling softly in shock while your hands shake and your legs twitch. What feels like a steady buzzing takes over your body, the euphoric rapture of your orgasm slowing down to a manageable feeling of bliss. You’re still giggling quietly as you feel Ben shift back over you, lips following his hands as they move slowly up your body.

“Oh god, that was extraordinary,” Ben moans, ending your giggles by pressing his lips to yours over and over. You taste yourself on him, the salty flavor and scent overwhelming.

Your breathing finally settles to a steady pace and you open your eyes to see Ben’s face hovering above you. His eyes are frantic, wide and searching, and his chin is still wet from you. His mouth is opened slightly; short, sharp breaths as he tries to keep himself in control.

It’s possible he’s not even aware, but his hips thrust shallowly against you, the soft clothe of his trousers rubbing on your thighs. Your hands, though still shaking minutely, move to his button and zips. Once both were undone, you slip a hand inside to press against his cock through his tight, black briefs.

Throwing his head back, Ben groans loudly and ruts against your hand. You can feel a damp patch near the top of his erection, and you rub your thumb over it. You smile at the full-body shudder that runs down Ben's body.

Suddenly, Ben's hand shoots out and grabs your wrist. You look up in surprise and feel your stomach drop at the look of horror on his face. "Oh god, what? Did I hurt you?"

"No! No, god no, you're fine. I just realized-" Ben takes in a deep breath and pulls back from you as he switches his grip from your wrist to your hand, interlacing your fingers. "I didn't know this was going to happen and I haven't got any condoms. We can't-. I'm sorry."

The look of utter disappointment on his face is both heartbreaking and ridiculous all in one go, and you don't even try to stop the sudden burst of giggles that erupt from you. You watch as Ben's eyebrows first spring up in surprise and then furrow in confusion. "I've missed something, haven't I?"

With a bit of wiggling, you move across the bed to your side table and pull the single drawer open, fishing the box of rubbers out quickly. Rolling to your back again, you grin mischievously up at Ben, holding the box out to him. He takes the box from you slowly; as if he was still processing the situation, but his face has broken out with a large grin, and he quickly swoops down to kiss you on the forehead. "You are brilliant."

You smile in response and watch as Ben slides off the side of the bed to stand. You stare unabashedly as he pushes his trousers down to pool around his feet. You swallow thickly as he hooks his thumbs into the top band of his pants and steadily draws them out and over his erection to join his trousers on the floor.

Though not physically possible, you would swear your heart stops as you get your first full view of Ben. Acres of smooth, pale skin stands before you. His strongly muscled legs now bare seem to stretch on forever, and though he's been shirtless since things began in the living room, the fact you can finally let your eyes trail from the top of his curly, dark hair all the way down to his long feet unhindered is incredible.

As your eyes fall upon the one part of Ben you've spent a ridiculously large amount of time imagining for the better part of a week and where you thought you'd feel nothing but embarrassment or worry, actually fills you with a sense of maddening anticipation.

Ben's erection had flagged slightly when he'd thought penetration was no longer an option, the coloring not far off from the rest of Ben's body, but after wrapping his hand around the shaft to give himself a few small strokes, his cock swells in excitement. His cock is nestled in a thick swatch of golden ginger hair, filling you with a small pang of longing for the days when Ben’s curly locks were the same reddened hue.

You release the small breath you didn't even realize you'd been holding and grin up at Ben from where you lay on the bed. Half concentrating on ripping the damned box open and half on crawling back onto the bed with you, Ben returns to his kneeling position between your legs. A few seconds later and Ben is rolling the rubber down his shaft, exhaling slowly.

When he looks up at you, it’s with a small, boyish smile and you open your arms to pull him down to you. You kiss lazily at first, the heat from before has burned down to a soft smolder. Ben's tongue presses and strokes inside your mouth while his hands run through your hair. You switch back and forth between rubbing small circles on his back to running your nails down his spine. As your snogging becomes more insistent, you press harder with your nails and draw a long moan from Ben, the vibrations seeping from his chest to yours.

You're not sure when he removed one of his hands from your hair, but you suddenly feel two very long fingers push back into you and you gasp, breaking the kiss without really meaning to. "Jesus," you hiss moving your hands to the back of Ben's head to pull him down so you could latch onto his neck to kiss and lick.

The passion from before had returns, a roaring fire now alight up between your bodies. Ben props himself up on one elbow after giving your temple a quick kiss. "Alright?"

You stare up at him panting and nod, "Yes, Ben, please."

He removes his fingers from you and takes himself in hand, guiding his cock between your labia. "If it hurts or-"

Where your hands still grasps his neck, you direct his eyes to yours. "Ben, look at me," you direct calmly, and those beautiful blue-green eyes center on you. "I trust you."

Things remain motionless for a few seconds more, then, as he continues to look into your eyes, Ben pushes into you in one slow but steady thrust.

You wince slightly, the pressure and sudden tightness settling down just before becoming too much. Ben doesn't pull out, nor move his hips at all, he stays completely still, allowing your body to adjust, though his eyes do flutter as he sucks in a breath. "Oh love," he whispers before coming back to himself and refocusing on you. "Alright?"

Giving a small nod, you close your eyes, dropping your head to your pillow. "Yes, just give me a second."

"No, it's fine," Ben answers and presses a soft kiss to your cheek. "Just tell me when."

You nod again and take a deep breath, shifting your hips slightly. You hear Ben's small grunt but ignore it for now. The pain is receding, slowly, becoming more a feeling of fullness than anything else.

Giving another nod, you open your eyes. "Ok."

In reply, Ben simply kisses your cheek again and slowly draws his hips back, the sensation strange, but not unpleasant. Your eyes widen and you give a small gasp as he presses back in, setting a steady pace.

Ben moans your name and slides one arm under your upper back while the other rests on your hip, giving a squeeze each time his pelvis makes contact with yours. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and begins to press kisses everywhere he can reach.

Your mouth is still open; small, breathy moans are driven from your lungs each time his hips push in completely. You can feel the slick slide of each thrust, the lubrication from your first climax making Ben glide effortlessly inside you. With each thrust of his hips, the pain melts away, an almost jarring sensation of pleasure stealing your breath, causing something to coil deep inside of you. Your toes curl in reflex and your hands move from Ben's neck to clutch at his arms.

Suddenly, Ben's thrusts stop, leaving him fully inside you, and he gives his hips a sharp roll, pressing against your clitoris, sending sparks into your fingers and toes, and you whimper uncontrollably. "B-Ben," you stammer, fingers pressing harder into his arm. The feel of Ben inside you mixes with his kisses and the press of his body against yours is maddening.

Ben draws away from your neck to look at you, eyes searching for any sign of discomfort or pain. When he finds none, he grins and lowers his head to suck one of your nipples between his teeth.

"Oh fuck," you groan, arching your body to raise your chest, giving Ben better access.

Ben starts moving again, this time his hips are snapping at a faster pace, and every few thrusts end with another delicious twist of his pelvis to rut against your bud.

Soon you are whimpering non-stop, legs raised and wrapped around Ben's lower back. You start to move with him, pulling yourself up into each of his downward thrusts. The sound of your skin slapping together with your whimpers and Ben's broken grunts and groans quickly fill the room. You feel your legs begin to tremble and your stomach flips as your orgasm rolls closer and closer.

You call Ben's name again and again, between kisses to his face, neck, chest and any other part close enough to reach.

"It's alright love. God, you're perfect," Ben pants into your ear. His hips are moving at a frenzied pace, pulling out only a few inches before plowing back in. "I'm going to be the first to see this, to see you, all of you. No one else knows what this is like. Your heat, your whimpers of pleasure, God, I could watch you like this forever."

"Please, please, please, Ben," you beg, not even sure what you’re pleading for. Ben's words are all you can focus on, spoken in that low purr of his, the rumble of his chest just one more sensation that drags you towards the edge of your orgasm.

"I've got you," Ben promises, snaking one hand down between your bodies to take your clitoris between two fingers to knead and pull. "Come, darling. I need to feel you surrounding me, quivering for me."

Just like before, the feeling that had started deep in your belly suddenly explodes like lightning striking the earth, the shock of it blocking out everything else except for the tingling and heat that courses through your body and limbs. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you know the gasping cries and moans are your own, but you don't care. Ben continues to move, keeping your orgasm rolling throughout your body, pulling every last whimper and sigh from your lungs.

As the fog in your head begins to clear, you can feel Ben's thrust lose all rhythm, suddenly rutting and grinding against you as he gasps out your name. His body stills, though his hips still gave the smallest thrusts as he emptied into the condom, his cock buried as far as it can go into you.

After the frantic noises of your orgasms fades, the quieter sound of your heavy breathing is calming, helping to slow the quick hammering of your heart. You release Ben's arms; afraid to look and see what kind of bruises that are sure to form, and let our arms fall to the bed beside you.

With a chuckle, Ben kisses you once more, and then taking hold of the condom, gingerly pulls out. Though he's already begun to soften, the relief of him leaving you was nice. Though the outcome had been entirely worth it, you know it will take a few more times before your body will be completely accepting of having Ben inside you.

Ben drops to the bed beside you, tying the condom closed and after raising an eyebrow at you and receiving a small nod, drops it to the floor. There is no way you are getting out of that bed for anything, and you certainly aren't letting Ben leave either.

After a bit of shifting and giggling, you find yourself wrapped up in Ben's strong arms with the covers pulled up over you. Ben's lips are pressed to your forehead, just resting there while you both close your eyes and breathe in each other. There’s a comfortable silence, welcomed by you both after the frenzy of love-making you'd just endured.

"Thank you," Ben murmurs, mouth still pressing to your forehead. Your eyes pop open and you pull back to look at him. "Thank you," he repeats, grinning at your look of confusion, "for trusting me, for letting me... see you like this."

You smile back and kiss his collarbone, then move up to kiss his neck, nuzzling your nose under his jaw. "Thank you for waiting until I was ready."


End file.
